1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image processing, and more particularly to the animation of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices, including computers and portable devices such as phones and media players, typically include display screens as part of the user interface of the device. Such display screens may be useful for displaying text or images to a user of the device. In some instances it may be desirable, for aesthetics or other reasons, to animate one or more of the images being displayed. For example, a logo or piece of artwork may be animated to move on the display when the device is being used, such as while a song is being played, or when the device is not being used, such as to perform a screen saver type function.
Animation of images, however, may appear blocky or crudely rendered in some circumstances. For example, when the desired motion is very slow, such as less than one pixel of motion per animation frame, the perceived motion may be visibly jerky, an effect known as temporal aliasing. This perceptible jerkiness may not be aesthetically pleasing to the viewer. In other words, such slow animation sequences may not provide the smooth, seamless animation that is desired.